A&S
by HaRuKa14-SM
Summary: O Anjo e a Sereia...Haruka&Michiru...Atenção: Muita quantidade de YURI...Cuidado com os Ataques Cardiacos, pessoal!
1. Chapter 1 “Uma Oportunidade de Mudar”

**Chapter 1 - "Uma Oportunidade de Mudar"**

By: HaRuKa14-SM

**O-o-o-o-o-o-Haruka POV-o-o-o-o-o-O**

A loira levantou-se e dirigiu-se imediatamente a casa de banho, para tratar da sua higiene. Era uma jovem muito apetecível por todas as raparigas de todo a sua escola e muito harmoniosa. Todos sabiam que ela era mulher, mas não se importavam. Haruka, assim se chamava ela, vestiu uma t-shirt preta e umas calças de ganga, não esquecendo o casaco, preto que lhe assentava a matar. Haruka, costumava-se vestir de homem, não porque não queria ser mulher, não! Ela aceitava como era, só que ela não era como as outras raparigas. Desde pequenina não gostava de usar vestidos e por isso um dia com ajuda do seu melhor amigo, Rafael, cortou o cabelo e vestiu-se de rapaz. Foi um choque total para a sua mãe mas o seu pai, apoiou-a completamente...mesmo a parte dos gostos...Porque a Haruka não se sentia atraída por rapazes e sim por raparigas...

Haruka, tinha cabelo loiro e curto, olhos verdes de uma beleza total e corpo maduro, tinha apenas 16 anos, mas já tinha conquistado meio mundo com o seu sorriso sedutor e a sua beleza divinal...Na sua escola toda a gente lhe chamava de "Deusa" e até tinham clube de fãs para ela...Coisas que algumas vezes Haruka se fartava...

Haruka saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, onde se encontrava a sua mãe:

- Bom dia, Ruka...bem, já empacotaste todas as tuas coisas?

Haruka olhou ao longo da cozinha para a sala, onde se viam caixas de mudanças por todo o lado:

- Não...ainda me falta algumas coisas...e porque que temos de nos mudar? - Perguntou ela de novo.

- Ruka, não vou te explicar de novo, o teu pai foi promovido e sabes que isso é importante por isso temos de nos mover para mais junto do seu trabalho...E tambem será melhor para nós...Farás novos amizades e tem uma escola fantástica onde poderás estudar...

- Pois... - murmura ela, quase inaudível...

- Ruka, não fiques assim...sei que deve ser muito difícil para ti, mas continuaras a ver os teus amigos... - disse a Sr.ª Tenoh tentando confortar a sua filha.

- Não tenho fome, vou para a escola. - Disse a sua filha, se levantando e encaminhando-se para a porta e a fechando com força.

Encanto caminhava para a escola, encontrou uma garota da sua turma, a Pamely:

- Olá Haruka, e que tal estas?

Haruka somente tinha dito ao Rafael que iria mudar de escola para evitar motins de alunos á porta dela, Haruka forçou um sorriso e respondeu:

- Bem, suponho...

- Mas algo se passa, eu conheço-te, Ruka, então não me vais dizer?

"_Como é que o raio de uma garota de 16 anos me conhece assim tão bem para me chamar pela minha alcunha pessoal, será que me esteve a espiar? Náá, Haruka, andas a ver muitos filmes..."_ pensou ela.

Ela suspirou e decidiu contar a verdade é melhor dizer já ou será muito pior:

- Amanhã irei começar a frequentar uma escola, em Tokyo.

- Quêêê? Não pode ser!!... - Gritou ela, quase furando os tímpanos a Haruka.

"_Bem, não foi tão mal como eu pensava."_...Seguiram-se momentos de silêncio entre as duas, entre os quais Haruka, tentava ouvir do seu ouvido esquerdo que só ouvia um zumbido desconfortável:

- Nem sabes como é que a Alexandra vai ficar quando ouvir isto, ainda lhe vai partir o coração! Ai, meu Deus!! - Disse a rapariga, quase chegando ás lágrimas.

Haruka finalmente começou a ouvir do seu ouvido esquerdo e respondeu um pouco alarmada:

- A Alexandra? Ah, pois, mas o que é que eu posso fazer?! - Perguntou ela, confusa, não esperando resposta.

- Bem, começas por lhe dizer! - Disse a rapariga, que começou a correr em direcção ao portão da escola, deixando Haruka, sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

"_Alexandra, aquela rapariga, bem gira que se declarou a mim no Verão passado...Sim, ela...bem...pelo menos me livrarei dela...__**Haruka!! Como foste capaz?"**_ Haruka, abanou a cabeça confusa, _"Mas que raio! Será que a minha cabeça esta pregando-me partidas? Como é que a voz da Alexandra entrou na minha cabeça?"_ A resposta finalmente veio para solucionar a sua questão:

- Haruka! Como foste capaz? - Gritou de novo, Alexandra.

Haruka olhou para a garota na sua frente que tinha lágrimas a cair-lhe pelas suas belas faces:

- Bom dia, para ti tambem...Alexandra. - Disse ela tentando escapar-se pelo portão adentro.

A garota confusa, agarra-lhe no braço fazendo com que ela se volte:

- Porquê? - Disse a garota tristemente.

Haruka aproximou-se da garota e com a sua mão gentilmente retirou as lágrimas da face dela:

- Tu sabes bem que se eu pudesse ficaria aqui...

A Alexandra ficou surpreendida por aquele súbito contacto entre as duas, todas as raparigas que estavam em volta delas susterão as respirações e esbugalharam os olhos de tal que era a sua surpresa. A garotinha saltou para os braços da Haruka, chorando incontrolavelmente, a loira abraçou a outra fortemente e depois quebrou o abraço lentamente:

- Bem, não chores...continuaremos a ver-nos...

_**DIN DONG** _

"_Salva pela campainha...uff"..._Haruka pensou automaticamente encanto dizia:

- Bem, é melhor nós irmos para a aula... - referiu Haruka, encanto os olhos da garota brilhavam. -...Infelizmente tenho de passar primeiro na biblioteca...- Haruka sorriu e afastou-se, suspirando. Enquanto, Alexandra encaminhou-se para a aula desiludida.

Ela tentou evitar as garotinhas da sua escola, durante todo o período de aulas, mas era completamente impossível, todas se dirigiam a ela, com caras tristes e entregavam-lhe cartas, presentes, doces e até almoços. Quando a loira via alguma rapariga aproximar-se com qualquer coisa nas mãos, suspirava. _"Mais um...será que elas não se cansam?!" _

Chegou a casa completamente exausta e deixou-se cair no sofá, e colocou no seu canal preferido, _"Motors Sports"_, estava no intervalo. Enquanto ela se levantava e preparava-se para se dirigir para a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa para comer, um anúncio chamou-lhe a atenção. «Vem inscrever-se no nosso concurso de talentos e descobre se és uma estrela da Formula 1, passa a fase final e torna-te num campeão novato, inscreve-te já, liga, ou contacta-nos através de do seguinte endereço: _Tokyo, Rua 96,__Fujitsu Motors._»

Haruka reflectiu _"Tokyo...A Mãe deve ter razão...", _pegou num pedaço de papel eanotou o endereço, depois encaminhou-se para a cozinha onde começou a preparar alguma coisa para comer. Melhor dizendo tirando alguma coisa do frigorífico, porque se ela fosse a cozinhar no final, já não havia cozinha.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-Michiru POV-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Do outro lado do mundo, mais principalmente, em Tokyo, sim em Tokyo...Estava sentado uma jovem com cabelo aquamarine, com os seus olhos azuis, que revelavam o fundo do oceano. Era uma jovem muito bonita e normalmente lhe chamavam de «Safira», tinha muitos pretendentes mas nenhum lhe interessava, era uma jovem solitária de mais para a sua idade, não tinha amigos, e vivia a pintar e tocar o seu magnífico e requintado violino, que seu pai lhe oferecera antes de falecer.

Vivia com a sua mãe, a sua família era rica, mas isso não lhe interessava. Passava a maior parte do seu tempo na casa de praia que pertencia aos seus pais, observando o mar. Desejava encontrar alguem para amar, ou simplesmente para conversar. Na escola chamavam-lhe de «Estranha» e «Assombro». Nos primeiros tempos de escola, chegava sempre a casa com lágrimas nos olhos, mas agora já estava habituada, e já não fazia caso.

A sua mãe vivia a trabalhar, nunca estava em casa, estava sempre a trabalhar e por isso, Michiru, vivia com uma empregada, que por acaso era sua amiga e a única que a entendia.

- Miss, o que acha deste? - Disse ela, mostrando um belíssimo vestido.

- Karolina, por favor, eu já disse que não queria ir. - Retorquiu Michiru.

- Mas, menina não sabe que pode lá encontrar quem procura?...

- Quem procuro?... - A Karolina, apercebeu-se do seu colapso e corou.

- Desculpe, menina, no outro dia quando estava a arrumar as suas coisas, caiu uma carta de dentro de um livro e eu pensei que devia de ser de uma admirador da menina mas depois me apercebi que era mais uma confissão sua.

Michiru, sorriu, um sorriso triste e disse para a tranquilizar:

- Não faz mal, Karol... - Mas em seguida foi interrompida pela sua amiga.

- Mas quer mesmo, encontrar o anjo que apareceu no seu sonho??...

- Talvez...Não penso que exista...

- Mais vale tentar e se o quer encontrar, vá a festa.

E com isto a sua amiga desculpou-se que tinha se esquecido da comida ao lume, e retirou-se_. "Talvez...ela tenha razão."_ Então dirigiu-se para a casa de banho para se preparar para a festa.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-Haruka POV-o-o-o-o-o-O**

- Haruka, já estás pronta? Tenho a certeza que ainda nem empacotastes o resto das tuas coisas! Acorda são 8:00 da noite vamos chegar atrasados...HARUKA!!!

A Mãe olhou em volta e suspirou, já estava tudo empacotado, pelo menos. Haruka, acordou e espreguiçou-se.

- Bom dia, Mãe! - Disse, ela alegremente.

- Eu dou-te o "Bom dia, Mãe!", vê se te vestes, o teu pai já esta há uma meia hora á nossa espera.

- Ok...Estou mortinha por conhecer Tokyo!

A esta ultima declaração, a mãe levantou uma sobrancelha:

- Qual foi essa mudança de opinião que não entendi? Passou-se alguma coisa hoje na escola? Bateste com a cabeça?

- Não, simplesmente um ET raptou-me e eu sou o clone da tua filha. - Beijou a mãe na cara e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho.

- Ah, já sei, conheces-te alguma rapariga na Internet que é de Tokyo... - Ao ouvir esta ultima resposta, deixou cair o desodorizante que fez um estrondo enorme.

- QUÊ?

- Estamos á tua espera lá em baixo. - Concluiu a mãe, amorosamente e saiu do quarto.

Haruka, viu-se outra vez ao espelho. _"Raio de cabelo, nunca fica direito!"_ Depois, de se observar concluiu. _"A Mãe tem razão, em Tokyo, ninguém sabe que eu sou rapariga e assim poderei arranjar uma namorada...Não é que me faça falta, claro! E assim terei uma oportunidade de mudar."_

E dirigiu-se para o carro, onde os seus pais a esperavam impacientes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Já a seguir: _**"Os Anjos não existem!"**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Espero que tenham gostado...Se tiverem ideias para o titulo, digam-me...Brigada....=)


	2. Chapter 2 “Os Anjos não existem!”

**Chapter 2 - "Os Anjos não existem!"**

_By; HaRuKa14-SM_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-Michiru POV-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Michiru, chegou á já referida festa, vestida com um enorme e belíssimo vestido azul que sobressaía com os seus olhos. Parecia uma princesa, quando ela entrou no enorme salão de baile, todos a olharam, e a adoraram. Michiru, sentiu-se muito desconfortável. Mas logo, essa sensação desapareceu, quando avistou, Mamoru, o director da Fujitsu Motors.

- Michi, que bom que veio.

Michiru respondeu com uma cara de enfado:

- Não sei não...

- Prometo que esta noite não a deixarei sozinha.

Michiru, sorriu e aceitou o braço e acompanhou-o até á pista de dança, onde outros pares dançavam confortavelmente.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-Haruka POV-o-o-o-o-o-O**

- Chegamos! - Avisou a mãe.

Haruka, olhou para a grande casa, onde iriam ficar, estava repleta de enfeites e luzes.

Saiu do carro e dirigiu-se para a casa, os seus pais vinham atrás, conversando alegremente e admirando a casa.

Quando Haruka entrou, toda a gente parou o que estava a fazer, as jovens raparigas quase desmaiavam. Este era o charme dos Tenoh, donos da empresa mundialmente rica, «Tenoh AirCompanies» era uma empresa de voos aéreos, que contribuía com outras ricas empresas, entre elas as dos Kaioh.

- Oh, vejo que conseguiram vir...

Disse um jovem rapaz, e por detrás dele quase saindo despercebida uma jovem, lindíssima, com o seu cabelo aquamarine e os seus olhos penetrantes.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-Michiru POV-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Michiru, quase desmaiava ao ver o jovem que o Mamoru, tinha cumprimentado.

"_Não pode ser, devo estar a sonhar, Michiru, os anjos não existem!"_ Pensou ela, tentando tirar os olhos daquele esbelto e charmoso membro da família Tenoh.

- Oh, desculpa, Michiru. - _"Oh, não! Por favor não!"_- Esqueci-me de te apresentar, esta á Kaioh Michiru, futura herdeira da Companhia dos Kaioh, e dispõem de uma beleza divinal.

Michiru, sorriu educadamente, e sentiu-se observada, olhou em volta, e os olhos verdes de o mais novo jovem Tenoh, andavam pelo seu corpo, observando cada ponta e curva, por um momento sentiu-se nua, naqueles olhos, pervertidos, sim...mas ao mesmo tempo olhos que qualquer pessoa deseja. Só lhe apetecia ser escrava daquele anjo que caiu-lhe mesmo nos seus braços. Então o anjo falou, uma voz rouca, mas sedutora:

- Prazer, em conhece-la Kaioh-san. - Tomou a mão dela, e beijou, aquele simples beijo fez com que todo seu corpo desejasse o anjo mais intensamente. E sem saber o que fazer, acabou por convida-lo para uma dança.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-Haruka POV-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Haruka, ficou surpreendida e muito alegremente e sedutoramente, aceitou o convite.

Ela não negava que sentia desejo por esta jovem. Quando os seus lábios tocaram a sua pele suave, em todo seu corpo fluiu uma adrenalina.

Chegaram há pista de dança e Haruka colocou gentilmente sua mão direita na cintura da rapariga, mas como a jovem tinha um vestido sem costas, Haruka rosou os dedos nas costas da jovem de cabelo aquamarine, e sentiu o corpo dela vibrar ao toque.

A «Safira» como ela a veio a chamar depois, sorriu e colocou a mão do «Anjo» na sua cintura, tocando a sua pele desnuda.

- Já lhe disseram que é muito bonita, Kaioh-san?

- Por acaso, é o segundo hoje que me diz isso...- e sorriu, um sorriso triste que não passou despercebido a Haruka.

Então ela, fez um sinal com os dedos, que o DJ, demorou a entender, mas acabou por perceber. E colocou uma música sedutora, que só os bons amantes a enchem de paixão.

Haruka ao ouvir a musica levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para o DJ que fez um Ok com os dedos e sorriu, _"Vamos a isto!"_, colocou uma mão nas da «Safira» e outra na sua cintura puxando-a agilmente e sedutoramente, Haruka estava com medo que a rapariga não correspondesse, e graciosamente Michiru, respondeu ao impulso e atirou-se para os braços do seu anjo sedutor.

Dançaram, sempre juntas, sedutoramente, Haruka tocava a pele da sua Sereia, assim a começou a chamar, tocava-a com mais frequência, as duas desejavam mais que uma mão na cintura. Enquanto a Haruka, de vez em quando acariciava as costas desnudas da sua amante emprestada, ela colocava os seus lábios no seu pescoço e agarrava com mais intensidade a camisa do seu suposto amante. Envolveram-se tão apaixonadamente que as suas caras acabaram a uns milímetros de distância, sentindo um e outro a respiração e o bater do coração acelerado.

Michiru, tomou a mão da Haruka e encaminhou-a para o jardim, fugindo a todos os olhares curiosos. Haruka nunca tinha dançado assim com nenhuma namorada ou amiga.

Era uma sensação totalmente nova e extasiante, que nos deixa embriagados durante dias e dias...e dias...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Já a seguir: _**"Uma noite sem estrelas e um desejo incandescente"**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Já ta por agora, _**«Não percam o próximo capitulo porque nós, TAMBEM NÃO!»**_

(Final do Dragon Ball Z, para quem não sabe...)


End file.
